Rebirth
by eternalsailorsolarwind
Summary: Postseries. I didn't like how the series ended, and gave it an epilogue.


Rebirth

By: eternalsailorsolarwind

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N. Angel, though I wish I did. That honor belongs to Sugisaki Yukiru, Kadokawa, and Tokyopop.

A/N: Having just finished watching the D.N. Angel anime, I was feeling a little …unhappy with the way it ended. What _really_ happened to Dark and Krad, and are the two really gone? My mind got busy, and this is the result.

.. denotes thought

".." denotes speech

Niwa Daisuke looked up at the knock on his studio door. Putting his brush down, he picked up a rag and began to clean the paint from his hands even as he called out, "Come in!"

Towa-chan stuck her head inside. "Dai-chan, Emiko-san and Riku-san said that dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes, and you should get ready."

Daisuke nodded. "Is Daichi home from school yet?"

Towa-chan shook her head, "That one takes after his mother. Even his grandmother's warning of something 'horrible' happening if he wasn't home in time for dinner was enough to get him home early."

Chuckling, Daisuke nodded. "Aa. I'll get cleaned up, and be down in a few minutes, Towa-chan."

With a nod, the transformed artwork left, shutting the door behind her. Sighing, Daisuke moved to the sink and started to clean himself up from his afternoon of painting. He checked in the mirror, making sure that no paint had splashed up onto his face. Sure enough, there was a fleck of dried paint right next to his goatee.

_Same color as Dark's eyes,_ Daisuke thought sadly, scrubbing at the stubborn paint.

It had been over twenty years since Dark and Krad had been united and sealed. Twenty-two years since his own 14th birthday. He was 36 now, married to Riku-san, a father, and a successful artist in his own right. He squinted at the face in the mirror, seeing Dark's face reflected back at him, the mouth and chin hidden by a goatee. One he had grown as soon as he was out of school to hide the resemblance. Ji-chan had approved, as he had grown his own for the same reason all those years before. Daisuke's wasn't as bushy though.

The thought of Ji-chan brought another wave of sadness. The old thief had died when Daichi was 5.

Heading downstairs, Daisuke heard the door slam, and his son shout, "Tadaima!"

"Where's the fire, Daichi?" he asked his son with a laugh. "Afraid of your grandmother's threat of something terrible happening if you aren't home by dinner?"

His son looked briefly embarrassed, reminding Daisuke of himself at that age. _He looks a lot like Riku. The hair, the eyes. But his face…his face is mine. Or, should I say, Dark's?_

"'Tou-san!" whined Daichi.

Daisuke laughed. "She told me the same thing on my 14th birthday, too, Daichi."

"Were you late?"

"Iya. But the 'terrible' thing happened anyway. Go get ready for dinner, Daichi. Towa-chan says dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

Daichi nodded, and headed off to clean up, while Daisuke wandered towards the kitchen. His parents, Towa-chan, With, and his wife were waiting. And all of them looked anxious.

"Do you think Dark will appear?" asked Emiko-san. She looked distinctly worried.

"I don't know, 'kaa-san. He and Krad aren't separate anymore. So, I don't know if there is a Dark any longer," replied Daisuke gently. He knew how much Emiko still had invested in Dark. She had even kept both Daisuke and later, Daichi in the "family business." Just in case.

Riku looked at the clock. "Well, in one minute, we should know."

Everyone turned to the clock, and watched the seconds count down. The time passed for when Daichi was born, and…nothing. Sighs were heard around the table. Suddenly, a scream was heard from the direction of Daichi's bedroom. Daisuke was up first, remembering the pain of that first transformation. With jumped onto his shoulder, and the two led the way to the bedroom.

Daichi was a finger's breadth taller than Daisuke had been at that age, but no longer. Instead of his son, there stood a tall, thin bishonen, with plum-colored hair that was untamed to say the least.

"Dark!" cried Daisuke, joyfully. The figure turned to him, and Daisuke's joy flickered.

"'Tou-san! What just happened? I suddenly felt hot…and I grew! And this hair…!" Daichi's voice came out of the body that was so familiar, yet…different.

"That is the 'something terrible' that would happen if you hadn't gotten home on time, son," Daisuke replied with a smile. "Meet your birthright, son. Kaitoh Dark Mousy."

"Not Dark Mousy any longer, Daisuke," said a familiar cocksure voice from the body before him. "After Krad and Dark merged with Black Wing…Dark Mousy no longer exists."

Daisuke looked upon the slightly altered body that was the Phantom Thief. "So…?"

The Kaitoh smiled, golden eyes crinkling. "Dark Wing." Black wings unfurled themselves.

"But…" managed Daisuke, "You and Krad…."

"Aa. We merged. But Dark Mousy was not only the key, but the keystone of Black Wing. While Krad and Dark Mousy no longer exist as separate beings….Dark Wing retains all of their memories…and chose to come back…home," replied the Kaitoh, looking at Daisuke with a fond smile.

Daisuke smiled, his joy returning. Dark was home again.


End file.
